


it was inevitable (but god do i wish it wasn’t)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You knew,” she says, her voice gravelly and hoarse from crying. “You knew he was going to die. You knew.”Stephen turns his head to see Pepper Potts staring at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears. He’s sitting near the docks, and was just staring out at the lake, plagued by the previous events that had unfolded. Pepper’s eyes are haunting, solemn and tired, but despite her words, they don’t seem to be accusatory.





	it was inevitable (but god do i wish it wasn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad and I’m sorry

“You knew,” she says, her voice gravelly and hoarse from crying. “You knew he was going to die. You knew.”

 

Stephen turns his head to see Pepper Potts staring at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears. He’s sitting near the docks, and was just staring out at the lake, plagued by the previous events that had unfolded. Pepper’s eyes are haunting, solemn and tired, but despite her words, they don’t seem to be accusatory.

 

He nods and averts her eyes, unable to gather the courage to look at her. He stares at his feet, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Stephen turns again, bashful and slow. He’s crying now, completely and fully, with tears streaming down his face like they have a race to finish. “I’m -“ he breathes. “I’m so sorry. I wish there could have been another way.”

 

Pepper takes a seat next to him and stares straight forward, out onto the lake. “Sometimes, when he would have a breakdown, you would be mentioned. Always wondering why the hell you spared his life.” She bites her lips and looks straight at him. “Little did he know, you were leading him straight to his death.”

 

His heart somehow breaks even more-so than it already has, and he makes a small sound - a sob. He shakes his head and tries to form words, and he finds his voice gone, sadness and grief and guilt all piled up and forming a barrier around his words. He brings his scarred hands up to his face.

 

Pepper stares back out towards the lake. “I should be mad at you. I should hate you. You gave my husband a life for five years and then you took it away.” She draws in a deep breath. “Except, you didn’t. You only saw what would happen. What you saw,” she turns towards him. “Was inevitable.”

 

Stephen nods, and removes his hands from his face to look at Pepper, his own blue eyes stained and glistening from crying. “I-I wanted him to live. But there-“ he lets out a sob. “Really was no other way. I looked through all of those possibilities, and I found the only one where we could all win. And it was at the expense of him. And I wish it wasn’t.”

 

“Did all of those futures include him dying?” Pepper asks, her tone unrecognizable.

 

Stephen shakes his head.

 

Pepper draws in a breath. “Your guilt is immense. I can tell.”

 

“I didn’t want him to die.” Stephen shakes his head. “I wanted to know him. I wanted to-“ he stops short, remembering who he is talking to.

 

Pepper’s eyes soften. “You loved him.”

 

Stephen’s breath hitches and he averts his eyes. “I would have never infringed on your relationship.”

 

“I know.” Pepper says in a whisper. “But you loved him. That’s why it hurts so much. Knowing his future like that.” She places a small hand on his shoulder.

 

He sobs again, his face falling right back into his shaking hands. Pepper moves her hand to his back, rubbing in small circles. “I wish it was different.”

 

“Me too,” Pepper replies. “But it’s not.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Pepper.” Stephen inhales deeply and looks at her. “He loved you so much. And his little girl. And I...I didn’t want...” He chokes up again, and Pepper reaches her arms around him and draws him in, feeling his tear stained cheeks on her neck as her own tears start to fall.

 

“We’re going to heal.” Pepper says, and she sniffs. “And it’s really not your fault. I’ve come to realize that. And now that I know how you really felt about him, I know that it really was inevitable.” She puts hands on either side of his face and pulls him away to look him into his eyes. “And right now, we’re both in the same place.”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“Me too,” she responds, and draws his back in for a tighter hug. They cry together, wishing things had been different.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta’d. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> twitter: starkologies  
> tumblr: mculeaf


End file.
